conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mighty Erick
Oh Erick you fool! Why did you have to go and leave? I doubt you'll get this. But despite your irresponsible actions later in your time here, i must congratulate you for your earlier perseverance and incredible programming and MS Paint ability. And yet, you have created another "Dragon". I warned you, and your ignorance of what was given to you proved to be your downfall. Even though you may have destroyed part of Pegasus, it shall live on. Your leaving cannot destroy what you have created, maybe it will become better, maybe it will fall. But whatever its destiny it will be remembered by me and others. Good bye Erick, May the flame of Evestin guide you forward, and receive you warmly should you return. Flamefang 23:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Farewell my friend (farewell poem for Erick) I could easily foretell You had something to tell As you dropped a stinking bombshell Farewell, farewell my friend With words I spell It all out in a nutshell Farewell, farewell my friend What else can I say? When you take off today for good Farewell I say with a broken mood Farewell there goes my wedding bell Farewell there goes your innocent smell Farewell there goes our fun in and out of hotels Farewell I hope that life treats you well Farewell in your ventures Our spent time is my treasure Your heart must wander to where it belongs Friend, I only urge you to be strong With love you can simply do no wrong I say it with these words tipping off my tongue Farewell, farewell my friend I am a great believer Farewell is not forever I say not goodbye I do not wish to sit and cry Farewell, farewell my friend What else can I say? You weren’t meant to stay I will do nothing to detain You from flying on that plane Farewell, farewell my friend I say with pain Farewell, farewell my friend In sunshine or in rain One day, one day I know we’ll see again Farewell, farewell my friend I cannot stand and pretend That a part me With you, would still like to be! -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) He's leaving?! SOB!! Darth Taikin I have written my name in silver in honor of the shining stories that were written here. May they live on! I asked for the restoring of this: http://fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Mightyerick_Case. If you don't oppose I might vote for featuring it. From a point of view, it's a story. In case you can see past stories as something funny. Thanks to that forum I realized I had almost the same case you had with Hou. From a point of view, it could be seen like a chain of reactions between two incompatible personalities who put too much on the wiki. By the way, now that Hou is not there, you could come back there. In case you don't want to know anything about the past, I apologize. Sometimes, the past is better forgotten. But sometimes we can learn from it, too. --Davinci - talk 04:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) i saw your link on the fictional countries discussion! A Word Okay, Mighty Erick. I'd like to speak with you about this wiki. Now, as you know, you left. I find this mightily distressing, due to the fact that a wiki needs its founder on hand in order to go in the direction it needs to go. This wiki is dying, and there's not much a non-contributor like me can do about it. I want to write down my ideas, but the other wikis I can find don't seem to have much in the way of activity or quality. This wiki does, or, more accurately, it did. If possible (and it is always possible) I'd like to speak with you about the problems that you feel that this wiki has, in the hopes that, perhaps, you can come back. This is wholly due to my own personal interest, as I cannot stand the fact of an inactive writer's wiki that I have a desire to contribute to. --''Twentyfists (talk)'' 21:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to leave a small note here for anyone else whom should happen to somehow come across this page either looking for Mighty Erick or just by accident. Since Mighty Erick left nearly two years ago i've occasionally come across a page much like this one talking about Mighty Erick. This was by no means his first Wiki, and i doubt it's his last. Yet there are two things i want to emphasize. Erick is a stunning and motivated user. His knowledge of script is unmatched as is his dedication to keeping wiki's clean and structured. On the other side of things though: Erick loves control and when he loses control he also loses his temper. Three wikis have been hit this way resulting in the near death of two and the serious damage of another. Here Erick ended up the tyrant and when he wouldn't compromise with the wishes of the editors he effectively had a temper tantrum, deleted everything he wrote, blocked users, vandalized pages, and left. Despite his skills i think i would effectively label him as a menace. I also think you'll find similar messages in his wake from other wikis. As his successor i have seen this wiki slowly die. At this point it seems nearly inevitable. Building a wiki with Erick as a main contributor is like constructing a house upon barrels of gunpowder. I'm not sure this wiki can survive but i'll keep editing until the inevitable end where i am forced to leave. I hope whoever reads this message will understand, and perhaps even contribute here. Whether you do or do not, good luck to you and remember the story of Erick. Flamefang 01:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Can anybody help me how to find Erick? need to talk. please contact me if u know anything about him: vika1@citromail.hu